


无事生非

by soulmate328



Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [8]
Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After Rebirth in Valinor, And Ex-Wives, Drama & Romance, Fed Up Firstborns, Fourth Age, Half-Sibling Incest, Idiots in Love, M/M, Parody, Post-Canon, References to Shakespeare, So they decided to give them a push
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #灵感来源莎士比亚喜剧《无事生非》#时间是FF重生后很久（具体啥时候俺也不知道）#双方虽然和解但一直互相打嘴炮#长子们和女精们受够了于是决定撮合大伯二伯/老爸/前夫
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. 上

他们从一次勘探和采矿任务中归来，银甲蓝袍的骑士从山坡上驾马而来，在归来的队伍前停下，不是别人，正是芬国昐的传令官阿兰威。看到领头的费艾诺和梅斯罗斯后，他立刻翻身下马，向他们恭敬地行礼。

“殿下，我奉了至高王与诺洛芬威殿下的命令前来通知您们，在王宫已经备好了一场盛大的宴席，迎接您们的归来。”

“我很期待，阿拉芬威确实很懂美食。”费艾诺点点头，“传我的话，就说我会尽快赶来赴宴。”

“遵命。但是，殿下……”阿兰威纠结了一下，或许是害怕自己的称呼会有挑衅的含义，又或许只是单纯地纠结自己到底要不要说接下来的话，“事实上，宴会的主办人是诺洛芬威殿下。至高王最近忙于其他事务，没有时间参与策划。”

维拉在上，要开始了，梅斯罗斯心想。

“哦，是吗？”果不其然，费艾诺的态度来了个一百八十度的大转变，嘴角带上了一抹轻蔑的笑，“那么我大概知道我将会面对什么了。他会在我刚刚从漫长的外出后归家时就来一场社交酒会，让所有人都带着假笑互相说些无聊透顶没有一点营养的客套话，然后让我不得不到了深夜到厨房里去找夜宵，因为我压根就填不饱肚子。他就是在什么事情上都会搞错重点；晚宴本来就是应该以享受美食为中心，他就硬生生地赋予了些多余的人际属性。不过换句话说，说不定我确实能饱腹，毕竟等今天过去了，我就会被他塞了满肚子的傲慢、冗杂与虚伪之词。”

后面的随行队伍都因为王长子不加掩饰的轻蔑而有些尴尬，但梅斯罗斯只是在心里翻了个白眼。旅途带来的些许疲乏此刻已经在他父亲脸上找不到一丝痕迹，费艾诺的眼中闪着火光，面色红润，有点类似他每次遇到挑战的时候会露出的神情。不同之处在于，他不会在做出成果或有重大发现的时候挂着那样的傻笑，或是絮絮叨叨说个不停。

阿兰威再次犹豫了一下，说道：“殿下前几天亲自带队去采摘欧罗米森林里的新鲜可可豆，打算做成很多种不同的巧克力甜品。”

梅斯罗斯挑起眉毛，斜眼看向身旁的父亲。如他所料，听到阿兰威的话，火之魂魄一时语塞，眼中的轻蔑消退了一点，取而代之的是片刻的向往与心神荡漾。他父亲对巧克力的钟情人尽皆知，但谁都知道费雅纳罗最讨厌谄媚，所以虽然心知肚明，却都只敢远观。在所有的埃尔达中，也就只有芬国昐敢这样大张旗鼓地讨要自己兄长的欢心，毫不掩饰自己的目的。

现在想来，梅斯罗斯叹了口气，或许就是因为他始终坚信兄长根本不会被自己打动，也不会真的认为自己的是在讨好，所以才敢这样近乎挑衅般地大肆迎合兄长的喜好。

火之魂魄继续为即将到来的巧克力盛宴失神了一会儿，然后在下一个瞬间发出一声冷笑：“一如既往的铺张浪费。不知道给人新鲜感就是我那半兄弟最大的缺点。想象一下由他带领的诺多：一切都按照常规处理，一丝不苟，没有一点冒险精神——当然我是说他的性格，不是管理方式，那家伙真干起事来还是有点胆量的——所有人都会活在他极简精神之下，日复一日地没有一点心意，简直无聊透顶！”

梅斯罗斯暗暗叹了口气。还是这样。

仿佛是被第一家族长子的情绪感染，阿兰威也跟着叹了口气。他也对诺多族的两位殿下的进进退退见怪不怪，甚至对这旷日持久的僵持感到几分怀念与期盼。

“您有什么话需要我捎带的吗？”阿兰威问道。

“没什么。只要告诉我那半兄弟，虽然我此行是带着切实的成果归来，并且还有无数个比参加他的虚荣之宴更重要的事情要做，但我还是会屈尊来参加他的晚宴就好。就当是我照顾到他那意外单薄的脸皮。”

阿兰威无奈地答应下来，策马回城。

“父亲，”梅斯罗斯向父亲颔首，“我和芬德卡诺有要事要商谈，可以先走一步吗？”

费艾诺微微眯眼，仿佛是起了疑心，这让梅斯罗斯不禁感觉冷汗威胁着要渗出他的皮肤。他们此时虽然还没有进城，但也离提里安不远，选择在这个时候再先走一步未免有些没有必要。但费艾诺没有再多问。

“去吧，奈雅芬威。我确信芬德卡诺也会在迎接的队伍里，所以我不太清楚你这么做的目的……不过我们这次去了很久，你想快点见到他也是正常。”

他快马加鞭进城，赶赴约定好的会面地点。他风尘仆仆地来到那个公园凉亭的时候，芬巩和芬罗德已经等在那里了。他们首先是拥抱说笑了一会儿，互相问候，毕竟自从梅斯罗斯离开后已经过去有一段时间了。但他们很快抓紧时间进入正题，因为费艾诺马上也要到来，而菲纳芬和芬国昐已经带着迎接队伍等在大门口了。

“好的，”芬罗德深吸一口气，“我们最后复习一下今晚的安排。”

“今晚在王宫的宴会上，首先会进行一些流程的东西，歌舞、致辞之类的。”梅斯罗斯说道，“等到了比较随意的环节，父亲吃得差不多了就会到花园里去散步，这是他的习惯。我和芬德卡诺提前埋伏在花园里，芬达拉托在宴会厅里观察他们，但父亲来了就立刻来报信。”

“等我们会合之后，慢慢靠近到大伯附近。”芬巩说道，“然后我们就假装是在那里闲聊，谈到我父亲和大伯之间的事。台词都记住了吧？”

“倒背如流，”芬罗德自信地笑道，但神情立刻担忧起来，“可我还是怀疑大伯可能会识破。他不是很擅长辨别谎言吗？”

“这跟判断力已经没有关系了，”梅斯罗斯指出，“关键在于，我们要说的事情是他迫切地想要听到的。仅凭这点就足够他相信。”

时间到了夜晚，当费艾诺盛装到来，大步走向宴席中央的芬国昐时，整个宴会厅都屏息凝神。费艾诺穿着一身宽松的黑色长袍，边缘绣着深红的暗纹，精致的锁骨和一小片胸口的皮肤在深V字领口若隐若现；芬国昐的风格则与他完全相反，修身的洁白上衣和长裤，蓝宝石与钻石的纽扣和胸针，浑身上下裹得严严实实，却勾勒出明显的线条。

他们在对方面前站定，先是沉默了片刻，紧盯着彼此的眼睛。芬罗德仔细端详着两位陛下，他们的眼神、神情和呼吸，觉得要是把梵雅医院里那些测量心率的仪器放在他们胸前，护士会直接因为指示灯闪光频率过高而被当场洗脑。这两个老精灵看起来恨不得当着所有人的面立刻跟对方天雷勾地火，却还出于矜持与自傲，仍然保持着这副针锋相对的模样。想到这里，芬罗德竟然觉得这次的任务有些神圣起来。化解千年的恩怨，让两个为情所困的精灵脱离苦海，多么富有意义啊！

“我傲慢的半兄弟，”费艾诺抬起下巴说道，“你还活着啊？”

芬国昐表现得没有那么戏剧性，仅仅是挑起一边眉毛：“若是傲慢有像我敬爱的兄长这样美味的食物，他又怎会死去呢？”

“我倒是希望你在试图改过自新，毕竟你亲自操持宴会的目的就是为了让我死于饥饿，好让你的傲慢无可满足。”

“是吗？那么我可搞不清楚您来此的目的了，我本以为只要我在场您就会像碰见鳄鱼的羚羊一样退避三舍，这样一来我就可以抢尽这场晚宴的风头了。但你还是出现在了这里，一分不早，一分不晚。看来是可可的香气掩盖了我的恶臭？”

“我听说你亲自去采摘可可豆。我怀疑我会因此吃不下任何食物，因为我只要想起你的手碰过它们，就会感到一切都难以下咽。你对享乐一无所知，半兄弟，而我也确信我不会从你身上得到一丝快乐。”

“那么，我会在一旁观赏你被最喜欢的食物环绕却拒绝享用的样子的。”

宴会开始，而所有人都假装开头的那一幕既没有任何奇怪之处也没有真的发生过。距离任务开始还有一小段时间，芬罗德暂时放松下来，跟身旁的图尔巩谈笑。

“我最近几个星期都忙得不可开交，”图尔巩给自己灌了一口酒，说道，“父亲疯了，我真心这么觉得。我告诉你，其实三伯是有时间的，但父亲硬生生把活儿从他手里抢了过来，并且在费雅纳罗回来前几个月就开始筹划。完全没有这个必要，而且我还差点错过去见阿尔达米尔的日子！当然，对他来说是完全有必要，包括在筛选可可豆的时候在旁边站着……”

芬罗德愣住了：“他真的这么做了？”他还以为这只是前至高王为了挑衅自己半兄弟而开的玩笑。

“我很不想承认，但是的，他真的这么干了……维拉在上，芬德卡诺和迈提莫一起出去花园里了。我衷心希望他们能克制住自己不在这种场合做些有伤风化的事情。”

芬罗德咳嗽了一声：“他们会有分寸的，堂亲。”

“说起来，你最近好像经常跟他们混在一起，鬼鬼祟祟地不知道在搞什么。”图尔巩狐疑地看着他，“你们不是在打什么会引起不好的后果的主意吧？”

“没有……当然没有。”芬罗德极力掩饰着，他很不擅长说谎，“我们……只是和你一样，为大伯二伯之间的那点事情感到很困扰罢了。”

最后那句打圆场比较有说服力，并且十分能够引起共鸣。图尔巩重重地点头：“我理解。”

不远处，费艾诺和芬国昐正在享用同一块黑森林蛋糕。芬罗德能看出他们在努力地回避彼此，每次冷嘲热讽之后就会找个借口离开，但又会很快不知不觉中撞见对方，然后开始新一轮的唇枪舌剑。此时此刻，他们正在一边舔着嘴边奶油和巧克力片，一边嘲讽对方的穿衣品味，眼神带着十分浓重的情绪打量着对方的身材。

“天啊，我看不下去了，”图尔巩抹了把脸，“早知道我就听伊瑞皙的，想办法把他们两个锁进同一个房间里，关个一夜再让他们出来。”

看来他们不是唯一想要让这两个老精灵结束这场闹剧的人，芬罗德心想。“别担心，图茹卡诺，”他安慰地拍了拍图尔巩的肩膀，“我想这一切很快就会有个结果的。”

图尔巩看着他，满脸疑惑。

星光已经开始闪烁，花园笼罩在怡人的黑暗中，萤火虫和灯盏提供着温柔的光亮。芬罗德从花丛中显现，急急忙忙来到他们身边。“大伯过来了！”他小声说道。

芬巩深吸了一口气，跟身旁的梅斯罗斯交换了一个眼神。他们从凉亭的柱子旁探出头来，观察着费艾诺的动向。他正悠闲地在花园小径上漫步，右手拿着一杯饮料，左手是从阳台上顺来的一把折叠椅。看起来，他是打算找个凉爽的地方好好休息一下，让自己从一晚上的口舌之争中恢复过来。就在他放松心情的时候还在自言自语地咒骂着芬国昐，这让芬巩不禁露出一个微笑。说实话，他大伯的行为非但没有让他感到困扰，反而让他更加深刻地体会到火之魂魄是有多么在意自己的父亲。这种相处的方式跟他习以为常的，跟梅斯罗斯在一起时的默契完全相反，让他感到颇为新鲜和刺激。原来像这样的针锋相对也是喜爱的一种体现！

“瞧他那迟钝笨拙的模样，”费艾诺自言自语道，“我半兄弟的血管里流的是水，没有一个细胞含有浪漫的因子！有谁会有那种冷静的语气描述自己心中爱慕的人，仿佛是在报告一尊雕塑的尺寸？确实，他有几句还是有些水准的，尤其是‘他是我新一轮生命的开端’，但也就这句稍微好些，其他的都根本不能听。不过他说的‘我暗中恋慕的人’到底是谁？他应该不是要和阿奈瑞复合，我听说他们和平分手了……但我打赌肯定是跟她差不多性格的……”

费艾诺找到某个开阔的空地，把折叠椅打开。现在已经是最好的时机了。十分默契地对视一眼，诺多王族的三位长子在凉亭里摆好阵型，计划正式开始执行。

“芬德卡诺，你把你今天下午对我说的话重复一遍，”芬罗德高声说道，“你说，诺洛芬威他爱上了费雅纳罗？”

树墙对面传来一声断裂的脆响，那是木制的折叠椅突然崩塌发出的声音，紧接着是一阵小跑到他们附近躲藏起来的脚步声。梅斯罗斯兴奋地嘴角上扬，悄声道：“鸟儿在那边歇着呢！”然后抬高声音接话：“我以为二伯已经对我父亲彻底死心了！虽然他们已经正式和解，但有些事情是不可能被遗忘的，更何况他们现在每次见面都没有一刻安宁！”

“是的，我也觉得这实在是不可思议！”芬巩觉得自己的艺术之魂被彻底激发了出来，“我跟父亲虽然亲近，但这也不代表我就能准确地窥探他内心的想法。我只知道他对费雅纳罗一往情深，尽管他看起来对兄长厌恶至极！”

旁边的树丛摇晃了一下，然后芬巩听到一句细若蚊咛的：“怎么可能会有这种事？”

这毫无疑问让芬巩感到格外自信：“真的，我亲爱的堂亲们，我也觉得莫名其妙。他爱费雅纳罗爱得发了狂，这简直就像是在罗瑞恩的幻象中才会出现的怪事！”

“或许他是假装的呢？”芬罗德问。

“确实有可能！”梅斯罗斯应和。

“假装？哦不，我可从来没见过谁能把热情装得像他那样逼真！你们都知道，我父亲虽然很擅长用不同的态度对待不同的人，但唯独这种缺乏理智与冷静的行为他是绝对无法强迫自己做出来的，只要发生就一定是真的！”

“他都做了些什么？他有没有向我父亲坦白他的感情？”梅斯罗斯问，然后小声且激动地，“鱼儿就要上钩了！”

“不，他没有，正是这件事让他痛苦至极。”芬巩做出苦恼的神情，“我母亲分明祝他幸福，他自己却不愿去追求！他不愿让费雅纳罗知道他心底的爱意，因为他认为他们之间有过如此之多的矛盾纠葛，无论如何都不可能生出这样的想法！他觉得自己已经与费雅纳罗互相冷嘲热讽如此之久，对方一定不会接受他的爱意。我亲眼见到——亲眼！——他在他的书房里写着什么东西，断断续续，呼吸不稳，然后突然站起来把纸撕得粉碎，捶胸顿足，撕扯头发，对着墙角抽噎，然后不停地祈祷：我挚爱的费雅纳罗！苏利缪与埃兰帖瑞，宽恕我的疯狂，让我一如既往的耐心回到我身边！”

“天啊！二伯一定是害怕写信给一个他明知道一定会嘲笑自己的人！”芬罗德叹道。

“我身为我父亲的长子，怎么能让他对这样的事情一无所知？”梅斯罗斯说道，“我们有什么办法能够让我父亲知道这件事？”

不远处传来明显的在石头上滑倒的声音，按理说在这个距离他们都能听到，但他们只是装作无事发生。

“迈提莫，我的挚友，你确定这是个好主意吗？”芬巩质问道，“我知道你爱你的父亲，但你不能否认他对我父亲一直以来的轻视。你也知道我父亲年轻时就跟任何精灵一样崇拜费雅纳罗，但大伯的回应只是无休止的‘半兄弟’。大伯的骄傲众所周知，若是父亲就这样毫无防备地向他告白，他多半会把这当成是在奚落嘲讽他，然后对我父亲不屑一顾。”

“我不得不同意芬德卡诺的话，迈提莫。”芬罗德拍了拍梅斯罗斯的肩膀，“我觉得这件事要是不告诉大伯，对谁都好。”

“你们说的没错。”梅斯罗斯叹了口气，“我跟诺洛芬威也十分熟络了，他确实不该为了得不到的爱情而黯然神伤。芬德卡诺，我会保守这个秘密的。希望时间的流逝可以解开你父亲的心结，让这一切归于平静。我父亲的确英俊、勇敢且睿智，但他并不适合做诺洛芬威的伴侣。现在的话，就让我们先等等，看看事情会怎么发展吧。”

他们往王宫的方式走去，假装在唉声叹气，但在身后的费艾诺看不到的地方挤眉弄眼的互相微笑，无声地庆祝任务的完成。

确认了三位长子已经远去，费艾诺慢慢从草丛里站起来，在花园的空地上来回踱步。他呼吸急促，数次张嘴又欲言又止，最后只挤出一句：

“他爱我！！！”

仅仅是说出这句话就让他心跳猛然加快，几乎当场昏迷。他不得不冷静了一下再继续思考。

“不，这不可能是诡计，芬德卡诺嘴里说出来的话不会有假。无论如何都不会告诉我？哦不，你已经告诉我了，诺洛芬威，我这一到关键时刻就愚钝的脑子到现在才意识到这一点。你那个暗中恋慕的人就是我，是吗？”

他的嘴角忍不住地上扬，红晕冲上脸颊，即使是凉爽的夜风也无法降下那温度。

“他很美……没错，他美极了，我喜欢他今天穿的那身衣服。纯洁得像是白百合，却诱人像是罂粟磨成的粉末。他也很聪明，很有智慧，虽然偶尔他会有些配不上父亲给他的名字，但大多数时候他的确是‘智慧的芬威’。我在几分钟之间还在和他争论新产出的秘银要怎么加工！但我怎会让这种次要的小矛盾阻止我呢？”

说着，费艾诺仿佛想到了什么，表情又沉重起来。

“他们说我太过骄傲，一定会嘲笑诺洛芬威的感情……不，我必须用我的灵魂之火把这令人生厌的缺点烧成灰烬，否则它就会成为我们之间的邪恶阻碍。不，这不是妥协，一个人意识到自己的过错并改过自新，这是值得高兴的事！我曾在诺丹妮尔离开我的时候下定决心孤独一生，因为我想我既然不会为任何人让步，那还不如给我自己和他人都省去那些麻烦。但大地上的生灵都是善变的……没错，火焰摇曳不停，被风吹向任意的方向……哦不，话可不能这么说！我绝不是那种轻易移情的精灵！”

他狠狠抓了下自己的头发，然后飞快地仰头望天，露出一个略微傻气的向往笑容。

“没错，他爱我……这绝不是什么聪慧之举，但也绝不是愚蠢的行为。为什么，为什么会这样？不管怎样，他的爱一定不能没有回报。没错，没错，我爱他，我爱诺洛芬威·阿拉卡诺！！！”


	2. 中

“亲爱的，”菲纳芬握着妻子的肩膀，郑重其事地说，“你绝对想象不出来今天发生了什么。”

埃雅玟眨眨眼睛：“什么？”

“费雅纳罗和阿拉卡诺，”金发的至高王深吸了一口气，“没有吵架！”

她的好丈夫看起来感动得快要哭了，这也可以理解，毕竟无数次身为自己两位兄长的争执的第一见证人，菲纳芬已经是苦不堪言。埃雅玟心疼地叹了口气，抱着那颗金色的脑袋轻轻拍着，任由菲纳芬继续激动地胡言乱语。

“你敢相信吗，今天上午在会上，费雅纳罗来得比阿拉卡诺还早，穿着紧身裤和皮夹克，做了发型，闻起来像是喷了一斤古龙水，坐在那里的姿势像是等着谁来调戏他……然后阿拉卡诺出现了，第一眼还没认出费雅纳罗来，愣了半天，然后用很有他个人风格的冷淡讽刺语气说了句‘我声明一下，今天来这里和你一起参加会议完全是违背了我的意愿’，然后你知道费雅纳罗做了什么吗？他居然把腿从桌面上放下来，走过去弯腰吻了阿拉卡诺的手，然后说‘辛苦你了，我智慧的兄弟’！他说出那句话的时候我整个人抽了一下；他们昨天还在吵架，今天就成了这样，这么剧烈的转变我没办法一下子就适应！”

“哦，我高贵的爱人，”埃雅玟吻了吻他的额头，“你不该受到这样的对待。”

“你是我唯一的安慰，”菲纳芬蹭着她的头发，“我不知道费雅纳罗发生了什么，但总之他应该是不会再让人头疼了，除开让我起鸡皮疙瘩之外。但阿拉卡诺明显还没有脱离原先的状态，他看起来是把费雅纳罗今天的行为当成了又一次的挑衅，我不敢相信接下来会发生什么。”

“别太担心了，我的爱。”埃雅玟心中窃喜又充满自信地说，“我相信一切都会好起来的。”

很显然，她儿子和他朋友们的任务已经成功了。想到这里，又想到芬罗德望着她的，乞求而期盼的眼神，埃雅玟就有种无奈的热血沸腾。虽然这个小混蛋当年没掉头回来，但到了他真正求她做什么的时候，她还是无法拒绝并满心干劲。

“午安，母亲。”

一抹悦目的金银从拐角处闪现，让埃雅玟心情瞬间愉快起来：“午安，我亲爱的阿塔妮丝。”

加拉德瑞尔今天穿着一身黑裙，点缀着黄金，像朵被曼威的甜美和风吹来的乌云般来到母亲身边，挽起埃雅玟的手臂。她的神情有些微妙，像是不知道自己应该高兴还是不高兴。

“我能看出来，我长兄的小计划似乎在十分顺利地进行，”她说，“虽然我没有预料到效果如此立竿见影。”

一如既往地，芬罗德信任加拉德瑞尔到可以将任何事告诉她的地步，当然隐瞒也在能够读心的她面前没多大用处。埃雅玟抬起手摸了摸女儿金亮的发丝，毕竟她的头顶直到加拉德瑞尔的下巴：“我知道你觉得芬达拉托的那些小游戏很幼稚，亲爱的，你别管他就是了。再说了，能有人捅破这层窗户纸也挺不错的，就算搞砸了，事情又能糟到哪儿去呢？虽然费雅纳罗和诺洛芬威还有些隔阂，但我不认为他们会被任何事物挑起纷争了。”

“确实是这样，他们不会再犯同样的错误了。让我感到不可思议的是费艾诺的转变有多么大……瓦尔妲在上，我得再练练在辛达语和昆雅语之间切换。”加拉德瑞尔拍了拍额头。她和凯勒鹏在南边欧罗米森林与雅梵娜平原的交界处建有一座城市，由于起到了贸易中转站的作用，不同文化的精灵聚集在那里，导致她必须在多种语言之间不停切换。“我今天早上来这里提交一个稀有材料的加工许可申请，办完事之后出来就遇见了费雅纳罗。他让我帮他个忙，说事成之后我会得到秘银矿产的分红。”

“他让你帮他什么忙？”

“他……我甚至都羞于出口。我觉得费雅纳罗可能因为过度喜悦而发疯了。他朝我走过来——穿着他那身搞笑的衣服——然后问我借他几天南雅。”加拉德瑞尔叹了口气，“我本来还以为他想把戒指熔了研究，毕竟他给了那么丰厚的报酬，但他居然说他只是想观察一下，汲取点锻造秘银的经验，奥力刚刚才把秘银矿加进阿门洲的土壤里，他也需要学习，过段时间就还给我。我问他到底想做什么，他说他要给诺洛芬威用秘银做件首饰，并且要确保是是产自全阿门洲的第一件秘银珠宝。我感觉有点蹊跷，本来是想拒绝的……但他给的实在是……有点多。”

埃雅玟面对着她，握着女儿的手：“我很高兴你没有被我们的调皮困扰。我向你保证，阿塔妮丝，很快就会结束了。今天晚上我们就会让诺洛芬威听到我们议论费雅纳罗对他的爱，然后他就会因此解开心结去面对他，跟他坦白，然后我们所有人就都可以解脱了。”

“您确定诺洛芬威会中招吗？”加拉德瑞尔狐疑地问，“想必费雅纳罗，他更加习惯于求之不得……再说了，他对流言这样的事情更加敏锐，说不定他会察觉出这是个计划。”

“放心，我的女儿。”埃雅玟仰起头，对加拉德瑞尔露出一个自信的笑容，“如果只有我和阿奈瑞，那么诺洛芬威很有可能会察觉。但我们说服了诺丹妮尔帮忙，那可就完全不一样了。”

“这简直荒谬至极，”芬国昐抿了一口红茶，说道，“费雅纳罗到底怎么了？”

阿奈瑞装作无所谓的样子耸了耸肩：“说不定是在和你开玩笑。”

“费雅纳罗可不是以他的喜剧天赋闻名。”

“亲爱的，任何失去理智的人都是杰出的喜剧演员。”阿奈瑞笑了笑，“跟这比起来，你不觉得在加工厂里盯着飞舞的可可豆什么也不做，花几周时间策划一场巧克力晚会有什么不对的地方吗？”

芬国昐一时语塞，但很快摸着下巴思索道：“你是说，费雅纳罗的动机和我一样，是在为了下一场挑衅做宏大的准备工作？”

阿奈瑞觉得自己翻了个白眼，但她控制住了自己。她有点想放弃跟他辩论直接说‘是’，但不，这不是对付芬国昐的方法。这个精灵不会相信突如其来的惊喜，在让他听到正式版本之前，必须先给他一点暗示。

“我不这么认为，阿拉卡诺。费雅纳罗并不是不会使用计谋，但如果他真的是要挑衅你，不至于会做出这样自毁形象的事。”

“那这是怎么回事？”

“谁知道呢？揣摩费雅纳罗的心思本就是徒劳。”

芬国昐冷笑道：“然而所有人又为了不惹恼他而不得不揣摩他的心思。死循环。永远都那么难搞。”

“我觉得你得暂时不去想他。”不是阿奈瑞不喜欢这个计划，只是他说费艾诺的事情实在是太久了。

“你说的没错，阿奈瑞。我感觉最近芬德卡诺有点奇怪……虽然他本来就经常跟迈提莫混在一起，但我总感觉他们好像在策划着什么。”

阿奈瑞几乎想捂住额头。为什么他就不把他的敏锐和智慧用在正确的地方上？

“实际上……芬德卡诺告诉了我他的计划。他说他想和迈提莫去一次环陆旅行。”阿奈瑞竭力给儿子打着掩护。

“那芬达拉托为什么也总和他们在一起？”

“那是因为……给迈提莫弄到通关许可有点困难，你懂的。所以他们要借助一些芬达拉托的人际关系。”

“是么。”芬国昐点点头，“算了，他们做什么是他们的自由，毕竟也不是孩子了。时间也差不多了，要不要一起去吃个晚饭？”

“非常感谢，但是不了，阿拉卡诺。我今天跟埃雅玟约了去一家新开张的海景餐厅，据说那儿的刺身很不错。”阿奈瑞站起来，亲了亲他的额头，“说不定你哪天可以带费雅纳罗去那儿吃一次，然后让他结账。”

芬国昐勾起嘴角：“好主意。”

这次阿奈瑞确定自己是翻了白眼了。

她离开花园，乘马车来到那家餐厅，向前台报了提前预订好的位置。等在靠窗看海的座位上的不仅有埃雅玟，还有明显是刚刚工作完洗完澡赶过来的诺丹妮尔。桌上的三文鱼看起来很可口，阿奈瑞先细细品尝了一片才开始说话。

“好了，姐妹们。时间就是今天晚上，阿拉卡诺开完会之后回家会先经过庭院，我们就在那里等着，装作是办完事出来碰上一起聊天的样子。”说着，她担忧地看向诺丹妮尔，“亲爱的，你确定你要参加吗？你随时都可以退出。”

诺丹妮尔对费艾诺的意见显然比她对芬国昐的意见要大些。红棕色头发的女精灵漫不经心地摸了摸下巴，说道：“老实说，我确实有点为诺洛芬威感到可惜，毕竟他一直都对我很信任且友善。我也对到底要不要让费雅纳罗得偿所愿这件事有点纠结，虽然他的痛苦并不能让我感到快乐，但就这么给他牵线也让我有点不太甘心。但迈提莫看起来对这件事很期待，而且不管发生什么也不会影响到我，所以我还是决定参加一下。就当是为了迈提莫。”

“亲爱的，你真的太好了。”阿奈瑞握住她的手，“放心，你不会有事的。我确信不管费雅纳罗会做出什么样的事，那都是以后阿拉卡诺要处理的问题了。”

“唉，”诺丹妮尔哀伤地叹了口气，“我可怜的前小叔子，愿奥力给予他智慧。”

“记住，”阿奈瑞最后一次提醒，“我们很可能感觉不到阿拉卡诺有什么反应，但是不要慌张，自然而然地演完就好。只要让他听到，我们的目的就达成了。埃雅玟，尽量忍住别笑。诺丹妮尔……你就做自己就好。”

“没问题，”诺丹妮尔斜躺在藤椅上，懒洋洋地回答。她看着眼前两位闺蜜，心里策划着回去之后可以把现在的场景雕成迷你塑像，就起名叫‘心机女人（Scheming Women）’。

“他来了！”阿奈瑞从树后跑过来，“埃雅玟，开始！”

“好！”埃雅玟激动得搓手，深呼吸平复了一下心情，然后说，“但是诺丹妮尔，这怎么可能呢？他们两个都是那么骄傲。”

“我怎么知道呢？”诺丹妮尔摊开手，“男人就像火焰与大海，那炽热和深邃永恒不变，有时候却又像飘动的火星和翻滚的海浪一样难以预测。”

“但是你能确定吗？”阿奈瑞说道，“你确定费雅纳罗真的爱上阿拉卡诺了？”

诺丹妮尔可以听到，不远处的脚步声戛然而止。她不为所动，继续说着：“恐怕是的，姐妹们，虽然我自己也难以承认。没错，烈焰之魂又开始为另一个灵魂熊熊燃烧了。我不想说这看起来实在像是悲剧的前兆，但我还是有不好的预感。”

“你不用自责，诺丹妮尔，任何正常的精灵都会觉得这不会有好的结局。”阿奈瑞安抚道，“但你是怎么知道的？费雅纳罗告诉你了吗？”

“当然没有。虽然这不是他当时跟我在一起时候的做法，但我猜如果对象不同，方法也会不同吧。”

“所以他到底做了什么？”埃雅玟追问道。

诺丹妮尔耸了耸肩：“他对着诺洛芬威的雕像摸了自己。”

“什……”阿奈瑞的演技达到了巅峰，“什么？！”

“这是真的。”诺丹妮尔说。这的确是真的。

“这……我……实在是太突然了，”阿奈瑞捂着胸口，“可是……你是怎么知道的？我以为你和费雅纳罗……”

“别误会了，姐妹。如果可以的话，我也不想知道这样的事情。”诺丹妮尔无奈地开始讲述自己的真实经历，“我有一次邀请他来我的雕塑课上当模特——我本来是想把迈提莫找来，给我的学生示范什么是黄金比例，但是他被我一个教绘画的同事给截胡了，所以我找了费雅纳罗。下课之后我留在教室里回答问题，他去我工作室换衣服。我回去之后，在门口听到他在叫诺洛芬威的名字……等他走了之后，我检查了所有诺洛芬威的雕像——大部分是诺洛芬威找我订做用来做形象宣传的——发现其中一尊上面有余温。”

“哦，天啊。”埃雅玟的脸颊有点微红，尽管她已经知道剧情，“这实在是太尴尬了。”

“的确，但这也是最有力的证据了。”阿奈瑞叹了口气，“我不觉得费雅纳罗是那种会对自己不爱的对象有幻想的精灵。”

“确实不是。诺洛芬威知道费雅纳罗的迷恋了吗？”诺丹妮尔随意地问。

“恐怕不知道。”阿奈瑞回答，“阿拉卡诺对他的态度还是和以前一样。”

“我们得想办法让他知道。”埃雅玟说，“我是说，我当然没有好心到给费雅纳罗帮这个忙，但是我已经和诺洛芬威正式和解了。这么重要的事情应该让诺洛芬威知道才行。”

“我同意，”诺丹妮尔喝了口花茶，“这件事早点解决我们就早一天解脱。”

“哦不，我可不这么觉得，”阿奈瑞摇摇头，“如果这是真的……抱歉诺丹妮尔，我不是在质疑你，我只是还在接受这件事……我不认为费雅纳罗的感情会得到回应。”

“你为什么这么认为？”诺丹妮尔问，“我记得诺洛芬威一直都很憧憬费雅纳罗。”

“曾经是这样，但现在已经大不相同了。”阿奈瑞蹭地站起来，“如果说从前的阿拉卡诺是大海，那么现在的他就是泰尼魁提尔山，坚定、寒冷、锋利。前往中洲的旅程和他在中洲度过的岁月带走了他很大一部分的温情。他仍然包容，但总是会在心中有所保留。若是对他友好，他就觉得对方有求于他；若是对他恶劣，他就觉得背后必然有人想要煽动混乱。若是高尚，他就觉得对方太过天真；若是自私，他就觉得对方不识大体。若是骄傲，他就觉得对方狂妄自大；若是谦虚，他就觉得对方不成气候。他把所有人在他心目中安排好固定的角色，力求让他们发挥出最大的价值，自己却对他们敬而远之。这样的冷酷可不值得赞赏，也绝不适合与他人发展出一段关系。”

“确实，这样的性格和费雅纳罗凑在一起，听起来就像一场灾难。”诺丹妮尔附和道。

“但我们至少应该告诉他，”埃雅玟说道，“听听诺洛芬威会怎么说。”

“不……我觉得这样不妥。”阿奈瑞拒绝道，“就让费雅纳罗的爱如同灰烬一般渐渐熄灭吧……如果这可能的话。”

诺丹妮尔叹了口气：“我也不忍让费雅纳罗心碎，他的悲伤总是能让人感同身受。但恐怕像这种情况，让他慢慢心灰意冷总比强迫他接受突如其来的绝望更好。”

她突然又有了新的灵感。下一个作品就做个芬国昐当场拒绝费艾诺的情景，叫做‘心碎的费雅纳罗’吧。

等将来寄到他们两个那儿，说不定还能增添点情趣，诺丹妮尔心想，第一次觉得这计划还挺有意思。

他回到房间，洗漱干净，换好衣服，然后在床边坐下，径直盯着黑暗。

十分钟之后，芬国昐来到书桌旁，扯过一张白纸，开始写信。他首先写下‘我挚爱的费雅纳罗’，然后揉成一团扔到一旁，扯过一张新纸，写下‘我亲爱的兄长’，又揉成一团抛弃。他又写下简单的‘亲爱的费雅纳罗’，然后‘我已经无法再压抑自己的情感’，然后又揉成一团丢掉。他重头开始，直到写下‘我多么希望那尊雕塑就是我自己’，他把信纸撕成碎片，使劲揉乱自己的头发，深吸了几口气，又重新坐回床边。

又过了十分钟，他从抽屉里找出一把钥匙，翻出床底下的一个木盒，打开拿出一幅费雅纳罗的画像。他将画像挂在视线的正前方，呆呆地注视了一会儿，呼吸逐渐短促起来，然后垂下头，脸颊泛着红色。他的手掌抚上胸膛，然后慢慢往下滑，但到了半路他就猛地站起来，用额头在床柱上撞了两下，又盯了那幅画像几秒，眼泪突然滑了下来，但他及时控制住了自己，重新坐回床边。

又过了十分钟，他在衣柜的最底层找出了一条由鲜红丝绸制成的腰带。他闭上眼睛，轻轻搂住那柔软的面料，在房间里转着小圈摇晃，像是在和幻想中的伴侣起舞。

最后，他在那丝绸上烙下一个吻，露出一个满足的笑容，向后倒在被褥里。


End file.
